This invention generally relates to improved means and methods for implementing computer data processing operations, and more particularly to improved means and methods for terminating printed circuit boards or multiple integrated circuit (IC) chip networks.
As is well known, problems arise when interconnecting IC chips because of noise (such as caused by reflections, transient signals and ringing) occurring as a result of transmission line termination effects. The presence of such noise can have a significant effect on the performance and reliability of IC chip circuitry.
Known approaches for solving the above problems typically involve the provision of special transmission line terminating circuitry which is attached to those transmission line terminations which exhibit unacceptable noise. Besides adding to manufacturing expenses because of the added materials and production costs of these attachments, they have not always been effective. Furthermore, in order to work properly, they may impact IC chip design, such as, for example, by requiring a larger and better regulated IC chip power supply, and/or requiring the IC chips to support larger switching currents. Still further, as IC chip operating speeds increase, the effectiveness of such line termination circuitry is expected to be even more limited.